Breaking The Same Old Ground
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Sendo Kirk um homem tão corajoso e ousado, por que hesitava tanto em fazer um simples chamado? Slash. K/S, Spirk. Lime. Se passa durante TOS.


**Disclaimer: **Star Trek pertence a Gene Roddenberry e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.

**Sinopse:**Sendo Kirk um homem tão corajoso e ousado, por que hesitava tanto em fazer um simples chamado?

**Avisos: **temos uma linda slash aqui! K/S. O que é slash? Como trekker, você teria obrigação de saber, pois foi Star Trek, com Spock e Kirk, que inventou o slash. Yaoi, Homem/Homem, homossexualidade, chame do que quiser. Temos uma aqui.

**Ship:** Spock/Kirk

**N.A.:** Olá pessoas! Fandom de Star Trek no Brasil é tão carente de K/S que dá dó. :/ Aqui estou com uma Spirk, que estava na minha cabeça há algum tempo. Para vocês entenderem a história, algumas considerações:

Faço menções há alguns episódios de TOS aqui (Amok Time, The Devil In The Dark, Spectre of the Gun), mas são apenas menções. No entanto, é fundamental você conhecer "Turnabout Intruder" para entender essa fic. Se quiserem um link para assisti-lo, é só falar comigo.

Se você não viu/não lembra desse episódio, um resumo básico sobre ele abaixo, repleto de spoilers:

Nesse episódio, Spock, Kirk, McCoy vão a um planeta ajudar uma equipe de cientistas que estão todos morrendo por radiação. Kirk, inteligente que é, fica sozinho com a chefe da equipe, Dra. Janice Lester, que claro, já foi sua namorada. O problema é que a mulher tem sérios problemas e, pegando Kirk de surpresa, usa um aparelho muito estranho e consegue fazer com que ela e Kirk troquem de corpo (precursor de Se Eu Fosse Você –q).

Claro que o pessoal, especialmente Mr. Spock, começam a desconfiar de um Kirk mais descontrolado e dramático que o normal. McCoy decide fazer exames no Kirk, psicológicos e físicos, e Spock vai conversar com Lester na enfermaria, que estava aparentando ter uma paranoia repentina afirmando ser o Capitão Kirk. Aí é que entra a fic :-)

E o fim, pra resumir: Spock acredita que Kirk está no corpo de Lester, a mulher é completamente doida e quer aplicar pena de morte em todo mundo, e aí que a tripulação deixa de obedecer ela e talz. Ela quer que o amante/ajudante dela termine o serviço (mate o Kirk), mas claro que a transferência enfraquece antes disso. Kirk volta pro seu corpo, Lester volta pro seu, a Enterprise volta ao normal, ninguém morre e todos ficamos felizes. (com exceção da Lester).

E ah, para escrever essa fic, ouvi muito Placebo (álbum 'Covers', em especial Running Up That Hill) e Marilyn Manson ('Born Villain', recém-saído). Aliás, o título é o nome da faixa 13, então, se quiserem aproveitar a dica de trilha sonora... :-)

**Rated**: T, porque tem um lime. Não chega a ser um lemon, não me matem.

**Breaking The Same Old Ground**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

_So you think that I asked for this? Well, let me show you what I think of your lips. (*)_

**X_X_X**

James T. Kirk não podia ser chamado de um homem covarde. De fato, era o último dos adjetivos que poderia se atribuir ao Capitão da Enterprise; Kirk era capaz de arriscar sua tripulação, sua nave e mesmo sua vida para que um ato de justiça fosse feito.

Não, Kirk era um líder nato, corajoso e capaz, com alta capacidade de comando, sem hesitações.

Então, por que estava hesitando agora, hesitando em fazer um simples chamado?

A resposta é simples: todos possuem um ponto fraco. Algo que o faz voltar atrás, reconsiderar, agir com cautela. E o ponto fraco de Kirk é seu Oficial de Ciências.

Sr. Spock. Spock de Vulcano, controlado, frio. Uma máquina viva e incompreensível para muitos, fascinante para Kirk.

Era sempre Spock, sempre ele que fazia com que Kirk organizasse melhor seus pensamentos. Por Spock, desobedecera ordens da Frota Estelar para levá-lo até Vulcano, em seu Pon Farr. Por Spock, reconsiderara matar a criatura chamada Horta, porque Spock achava que matar uma criatura como ela seria _"um crime contra a ciência". _Por Spock, já arriscara sua nave, sua tripulação, sua carreira, sua vida, mais de uma vez.

Spock, Spock, Spock. Kirk estava ciente de tudo isso. Kirk estava ciente de que já fazia muito tempo que a amizade por seu melhor amigo se tornara amor, e estava ciente de que esse amor só crescia e tomava proporções cada vez maiores. Kirk só não estava ciente de que ele tinha chances de ser correspondido.

Claro que nunca desistira; Kirk continuava flertando com Spock o tempo todo, exultando internamente quando era correspondido, e continuava tentando arrancar emoções de Spock. Kirk não possuía nenhuma culpa ou receio por amar Spock, mas pensava que não havia nenhuma chance do amor que existia entre eles sair da linha platônica, e sua relação com ele era significativa demais para Kirk simplesmente arriscar tudo por uma chance que considerava inexistente.

Ou assim achava, até aquele fatídico dia.

Pois agora, Spock sabia de tudo. Kirk não precisara abrir a boca, mas ele sabia que Spock estava ciente de seus sentimentos.

E Spock respondera positivamente a eles. Ou assim ele pensava.

No fim, achava que deveria agradecer Janice Lester pela oportunidade única, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos de horas atrás.

**X_X_X**

_- Spock, quando eu fui pego no interespaço do setor tholiano, você arriscou sua vida e a Enterprise para me trazer de volta. Ajude-me a voltar agora. – Kirk disse, ainda estranhando o simples ato de falar naquele corpo feminino. _

_Como Spock continuou em silêncio, Kirk continuou: _

_Quando os vians de Minara exigiram que nós deixássemos Magro morrer, nós não permitimos. – tentou novamente. _

_- Isso é verdade. – por um segundo Kirk sentiu-se esperançoso, mas Spock lhe trouxera a realidade em seguida - O capitão não permitiu. No entanto, estes eventos foram registrados. Eles poderiam ter se tornado conhecidos por você. _

_Kirk virou-se, frustrado. Spock não estava cooperando, mas ele não podia culpá-lo por isso. Então voltou-se novamente, com um olhar ferido no rosto:_

_- Você é mais próximo do capitão do que qualquer um no universo. Você conhece os pensamentos dele. O que sua mente telepática lhe diz agora?_

_Kirk sentiu que falara demais ao dizer isso. Spock sabia de sua imensa afeição por ele, mas ele achou que os hormônios de Janice Lester estavam começando a afetar sua personalidade, para ele soar tão emocional._

_Spock o observou por mais uns instantes, e, hesitante, colocou os dedos em seu rosto, e começou a leitura de mentes._

_Kirk já havia feito isso com Spock anteriormente, como quando estavam reencenando o tiroteio de Curral O.K e todos precisaram acreditar que as balas não eram reais. Mas dessa vez fora diferente. _

_Estavam sozinhos, Kirk ainda estava muito fraco, frustrado e ansioso para que Spock acreditasse nele. Tão ansioso, que quando ele notou, seus tão bem guardados sentimentos pelo vulcano estavam flutuando em sua mente sem controle algum, e no mesmo instante, percebera que Spock vira isso._

_Um instante depois, Spock retirara os dedos de seu rosto e afastou-se. Kirk olhara para ele apreensivamente, mas Spock disse:_

_- Eu acredito em você. No entanto, minha opinião não é evidência aceitável. Evidência tem que ser factual. Dr. McCoy pode ajudar. Venha comigo._

_Kirk tentou colocar os pensamentos no lugar, pois não seria tão cedo que teriam oportunidade de conversar sobre isso, e seguiu-o até a porta:_

_- Desculpe-me Sr, mas a Dra. Lester não pode sair daqui. - disse o segurança que estava na porta._

_Spock levantou uma sobrancelha, e Kirk trocou um olhar cúmplice com ele._

_- Você está me pedindo para violar as ordens do capitão. – o guarda retorquiu, quando Spock insistira em deixá-los sair, e Kirk não sabia se ficava lisonjeado ou irritado por ter membros tão fiéis as suas ordens._

_- Ele não é o capitão. – Spock afirmou categoricamente._

_- Você está tão louco quanto ela! Você deve sair daqui agora mesmo. Eu sigo ordens. – disse o guarda, já alterado._

_- Certamente, tenente. Todos nós devemos fazer o nosso dever. – Spock disse, enquanto tentava colocar uma das mãos no pescoço do guarda, movimento que não passou despercebido nem para esse nem para Kirk._

_- Segurança! – o homem conseguiu gritar antes de cair ao chão. Ser vulcano tem tantas vantagens, pensou Kirk._

_Spock saiu pela porta, onde havia mais um segurança._

_- Tudo está bem alferes. Tudo sob controle. – Spock repetiu o tratamento que dera ao guarda anterior, o aperto vulcano no pescoço. _

_Kirk pensou em fazer um comentário qualquer, mas não conseguiu manter raciocínio algum, pois um instante depois, Spock esticou seu braço para trás e pegou em sua mão, puxando-o para fora e entrelaçando seus dedos nos seus._

_Kirk ficou alguns segundos sem noção alguma de espaço ou de racionalidade, mas alguns instantes depois viu a equipe de segurança chegando, McCoy e Lester, em seu corpo._

_Em seu corpo. _

_Aquilo lhe provocou um arrepio._

_- Phasers.- Lester exigiu, sem tirar o olho deles._

_- Não há motivo para uma repetição de sua violência física... – Spock hesitou – Senhor. Nenhuma resistência física será oferecida._

_Kirk viu Lester encará-los por alguns segundos, e aproximar-se de uma das paredes para fazer um comunicado a tripulação. Nesse momento, Spock soltou sua mão, e ele sentiu uma incômoda sensação de frio ao quando o calor dos dedos de Spock se afastou._

_- Atenção, todo pessoal. O primeiro oficial Spock foi preso. Ele conspirou com a Dra. Lester para tirar a nave de seu capitão. Uma audiência será imediatamente convocada para considerar as acusações e especificações de uma corte marcial geral sob a acusação de motim. – Kirk ainda estranhava __**tanto**__ ver seu corpo fazer e falar aquelas coisas. Dra. Lester era completamente insana._

_Vadia._

_Enquanto esperavam, Kirk manteve-se quieto e pensando no que faria a seguir, mas seu subconsciente não lhe permitiria esquecer as ações de Spock tão cedo._

**X_X_X**

E agora ali estava Kirk, em sua cabine, em seu corpo, hesitando em apertar o botão. Toda a tripulação estava cansada depois da corte marcial, de toda aquela confusão e o confinamento da – agora sim – Janice Lester. Talvez não fosse realmente a hora certa para conversar com Spock.

E depois, o que ele falaria para Spock? _"Hey Spock, quando eu era uma garota e você está revirando a minha mente, acho que você viu que eu sou apaixonado por você. Você ter segurado minha mão na frente do Magro, de Lester e da equipe de segurança significa que eu sou correspondido, ou entendi errado?"_

Não, não, isso não daria certo.

E Spock poderia simplesmente ter segurado sua mão para lhe dar apoio, para tentar protegê-lo – se a atitude normal de Spock era protegê-lo, com ele em um corpo de mulher essa proteção só deveria crescer – ou por um simples gesto de amizade.

Mas e se...

Exasperado, resolveu ignorar essa insegurança e agir como costumava agir com tudo em sua vida: enfrentando a tudo corajosamente, mesmo que apanhasse ou terminasse acabado no final.

E sendo Spock, ele teria chance de ambas acontecerem. E Kirk sabia _tão bem _o quão forte Spock podia bater em alguém.

Resolveu novamente ignorar tais pensamentos, e apertou o botão:

- Kirk para a ponte.

- Spock aqui, Capitão.

- Mr. Spock, eu... – Kirk hesitou por um segundo – Estamos em curso normal? Não há nenhuma outra surpresa desagradável?

- Não Capitão, não temos nenhum problema e nenhuna falha, técnica ou não, e nosso encontro com a nave espacial Potemkin deverá ocorrer em 4.2 horas.

- Ótimo... então Spock, já que está tudo sob controle, gostaria que o Sr. viesse até a minha cabine para discutirmos certos assuntos. – disse Kirk, se sentindo muito idiota por não ter ido falar com Spock pessoalmente.

- Entendido, Capitão. Estou a caminho. Spock desliga.

Kirk tentou manter-se calmo, tarefa que conseguiu razoavelmente bem, até Spock entrar em sua cabine:

- Há algum assunto oficial que necessitamos discutir e eu não me recordo Capitão?

- Não Spock, não é nenhum assunto _oficial. _Diria que é algo de caráter pessoal. – Kirk respondeu, e Spock não se mexeu, o que fez Kirk indicar para Spock sentar-se.

Spock sentou-se, e então falou:

- Então eu suponho que a conversa seja então sobre sua experiência de troca de corpos com a Dra. Lester, estou certo, Capitão?

- Spock, me chame de Jim, essa é uma conversa pessoal. – pediu Kirk.

- Estou certo, Jim? – Spock corrigiu.

- Eu acho que posso dizer que está, Spock. Eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Kirk disse.

- A vontade, Cap... Jim.

- Quando você leu minha mente, você... você viu algo de diferente? – perguntou Kirk.

Kirk pode jurar ter visto um leve brilho de surpresa nos olhos escuros de Spock, mas ele respondeu com a voz absolutamente normal:

- Jim, eu tentei apenas captar os pensamentos necessários para identificá-lo como James Kirk, sem retirar a privacidade da sua mente.

- Spock, por favor. – Kirk sentou-se mais perto de Spock – Você viu, não viu?

- Capitão, receio que talvez seja melhor retomarmos essa conversa em outra ocasião. – Spock mexeu-se para levantar, mas Kirk segurou-o pelo braço levemente:

- Spock, me diga que você viu, porque eu vou repetir o que estava em meus pensamentos de uma forma ou de outra.

- Jim, eu realmente acredito não ser essa a melhor hora para discutirmos esse assunto. Spock levantou-se e se virou para sair, e Kirk disse em um tom de voz alto, antes que Spock pudesse sair:

- Spock, eu estou apaixonado por você!

Spock congelou, ainda de costas para Kirk, que continuou:

- Eu estou apaixonado por você há anos, Spock. Por que você acha que, ao contrário de tantos tripulantes, eu nunca fico muito tempo com nenhuma pessoa? Não importa o quanto eu tente, eu não consigo te esquecer!

- Jim...

- Eu sempre mantive isso escondido, porque eu nunca tive qualquer esperança em ser retribuído nesse sentimento. Mas hoje, Spock, quando você segurou a minha mão enquanto eu estava no corpo da Janice, eu pensei que... que eu posso não estar sozinho nisso. Spock, por que você segurou minha mão naquela hora?

Spock continuou de costas, em silêncio.

- Spock, por favor, diga alguma coisa. – Kirk suspirou.

Spock virou-se, e Kirk viu um brilho nos olhos escuros que quase o assustou.

- Jim, eu devo admitir que, ao fazer a leitura de mentes com você, eu consegui ver um sentimento muito forte e reprimido, direcionado a mim. – Spock voltou a sentar-se - E, quanto a minha ação que você mencionou, ela fora sim deliberada, e peço minhas desculpas por isso.

- Desculpas? – Kirk ficou perplexo – Spock...

- Jim, eu não deveria ter esses sentimentos por você. Esses sentimentos tão ilógicos. Eu tenho quase necessidade de protegê-lo, de estar em sua companhia... Jim, eu tenho quase necessidade de tocar em você.

- Spock, se eu quero e você quer, o que exatamente nos impede de estar juntos? – Kirk perguntou, cautelosamente.

- Sinto muito, Jim. – Spock fez um movimento para frente, como se fosse tentar sair da cabine novamente, mas Kirk fora mais rápido e avançou em um beijo, que Spock não afastou, mas também não correspondeu.

Kirk quebrou esse beijo e tentou iniciar um novo, mas Spock lhe advertiu:

- Jim, eu estou tentando manter o controle das minhas ações, mas...

- Eu não quero que você mantenha controle de suas ações. – provocou Kirk, tentando beijá-lo de novo, e sendo surpreendido quando Spock agarrou sua cintura e puxou-o sobre seu colo, devorando sua boca em seguida.

Kirk suspirou no beijo, e correspondeu-o apaixonadamente.

Spock lhe apertava com os braços fortes, fazendo Kirk ofegar e balançar sobre seu colo, fazendo movimentos pouco decentes.

Spock continuou a beijá-lo, mas segundos depois, levantou-se com Kirk ainda em seus braços e o guiou em direção à cama, subindo em cima desse em seguida.

- Spock... – gemeu Jim, enquanto Spock avançava para um novo beijo faminto, que Kirk correspondeu imediatamente.

Spock desceu com a língua, beijando cada parte de Kirk que conseguia alcançar, e em seguida dando-lhe uma mordida que pareceu arrancar fora seu pescoço, que lhe fez ofegar com a dor.

As mãos de Kirk deslizavam por toda a parte que conseguia, e Spock explorava as partes descobertas de seu corpo, até parecer se irritar com a camisa de Kirk, e arrancou-a violentamente, fazendo o mesmo com a sua.

Seus peitos nus roçaram, e Kirk pode sentir uma sensação deliciosa com os pelos de Spock roçando em seu peito nu, enquanto esse voltara a lhe beijar com voracidade.

Spock afastou-se um pouco e começou a desfazer as calças de Kirk, que se deu conta pela primeira vez do que _realmente _estava acontecendo, e pareceu hesitar um pouco.

- Algum problema, Jim? – perguntou Spock.

- Não que eu não queira Spock, eu só, bem... nunca fiz isso com um homem antes. – Kirk sorriu, se sentindo meio idiota em admitir isso aquela altura.

- Não se preocupe, t'hy'la – disse Spock –Vou me lembrar disso. – Spock então o puxou para um novo beijo, e Kirk entregou-se totalmente nesse momento.

**X_X_X**

Havia se passado apenas meia hora desde que eles estavam jogados na cama e exaustos. Kirk estava com a cabeça deitada no peito de Spock, que parecia meditar profundamente sobre alguma coisa.

- Acho que devemos ir para a ponte logo, ou alguém pode vir nos procurar aqui. – Kirk comentou.

- Também acho prudente, Capitão. – disse Spock, levantando-se.

- Spock, nós acabamos de transar. Acredito que ao menos agora, você possa deixar o título de Capitão de lado. – disse Kirk, se vestindo.

- O hábito é incorrigível, capit... Jim. Mesmo porque esse meu comportamento não se repetirá. – disse Spock, terminando de se vestir.

- O quê? – Kirk estacou – Não vai se repetir?

- Não acredito que nós devamos manter uma frequência desses hábitos, Jim.

- Do que diabos você está falando? Você só queria me foder uma vez para ver como era? – disse Kirk, irritado.

- Não, Jim, sua suposição é ilógica. Mas meu comportamento também foi ilógico, e estou profundamente envergonhado por minhas ações. Eu não deveria ter aproveitado o estado psicológico ainda alterado no qual você ainda está para exprimir esses sentimentos que estou tendo tanta dificuldade em disciplinar.

- Spock, não foi meu estado psicológico ainda alterado que confessou estar apaixonado por você ontem! Já faz muito tempo que eu percebi que eu te amo!

Pronto, Kirk havia soltado as três palavras. Spock olhou para o chão, então o encarou novamente:

- Jim, eu não devo insistir em manter um relacionamento com você sem antes refletir se eu estou agindo corretamente.

- O que pode haver de errado, Spock? – disse Kirk, sem conseguir refrear a língua.

- Jim, gostaria de poder fazê-lo compreender que não é tão simples para mim o que parece ser óbvio para você. Minha metade humana e minha metade vulcana estão sempre em guerra uma com a outra. Enquanto uma parte de mim quer tê-lo, a outra insiste que isso é incorreto, vergonhoso e ilógico. Eu preciso meditar muito sobre o que fazer agora, Jim.

Kirk ainda se sentia mal, mas ao menos Spock não lhe dera um "não" logo de cara.

- Eu não sei se a conclusão que eu chegar será satisfatória a você Jim, mas tudo o que fizemos e conversamos será levado em conta.

- Eu esperarei quanto tempo for preciso, Spock. – disse Kirk, sorrindo tristemente.

Spock já estava quase saindo de sua cabine, quando repentinamente voltou e, sem Kirk esperar, segurou suas mãos do mesmo modo que segurara quando estivera no corpo de Janice Lester, apertando-as juntas, fazendo Kirk sorrir.

Spock abriu a boca pensando em dizer algo, mas logo afastou-se e Kirk disse, antes que ele pudesse sair:

- Não precisa se desculpar por sua ação ilógica, Spock. Eu gosto de ver sua metade ilógica em ação.

Kirk pensou ter visto um leve sorriso em Spock, antes que este se afastasse e fosse em direção à porta. Kirk permanecera mais alguns minutos ali, e logo Spock o chamou:

- Capitão, a nave espacial Potemkin está estabelecendo contato.

- Estou a caminho, Sr. Spock.

E enquanto dirigia-se para a ponte, um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Kirk. Mesmo não sendo tão perfeito e tendo o risco de Spock rejeitá-lo, mas agora, havia um começo, um pouco de esperança.

E disso, ele nunca poderia se arrepender.

**Fim**

*Trecho da música Breaking The Same Old Ground, do Marilyn Manson.

**N.A.²: **terminei, haha! Minha primeira fic de Star Trek. Acho que aqui ficou óbvio minha dificuldade em lidar com personagens mais calculistas e lógicos (Sherlock, Spock), mas espero não ter feito muito feio. Maldita passionalidade.

Em tempo, para quem quiser conferir a cena do flashback:

Trecho 1: http : / / www . you tube . com / watch? v=p_5Dt-kNgz8 (juntar espaços)

Trecho 2: www . you tube . com / watch?v =y4j 6uz-G5Y (juntar espaços)

Notem que fui eu que inclui todos os pensamentos, mas os diálogos são idênticos,incluindo o "Você é mais próximo do Capitão do que qualquer um no universo" e a cena de mãos dadas. It's canon, folks!

Então, é isso. Talvez ela tenha ficado bobinha, mas lembrem-se que é a minha primeira tentativa de fazer algo :-)

Estou pensando em fazer uma continuação (se passando em TMP), mas ainda não estou certa disso. Enfim... reviews com críticas, dúvidas, sugestões, elogios ou o que for são muito bem vindos, estejam a vontade!


End file.
